Enamorada de mi Secuestrador
by ChicaMisteriosa05
Summary: La vida de Hermione Granger, hija de empresarios multimillonarios, era casi perfecta, lo unico que deseaba con toda su alma era ser amada verdaderamente por un hombre, que le diera pasión, hacerla sentir mujer. Un dia conoce a un rubio platinado que la deja intrigada, y deseosa por conocerlo más. Lo que Hermione no sabe es que ese mismo rubio, va secuestrarla. SIN MAGIA. RATING M.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic sobre la pareja que mas amo Draco y Hermione.**  
 **Soy nueva en FanFiction, asi que cualquier ayuda, consejo o critica constructiva que quieran dejarme, es bienvenida tambien.**

 **Este fanfic es una historia loca que se me ocurrio hace unos dias, asi que espero que les guste y me dejen REVIEWS :D para que la historia siga.**

 **Los personajes son de total autoria de J.K ROWLING. Persona a la cual admiro mucho.**

 **Solo los personajes que invente son mios :)**

 **Es Rating M, por algunas situaciones y los lemmons que habra más adelante.**

 **Muchos besos para ustedes lectores y los dejo con la Historia.**

Enamorada de mi Secuestrador

Prologo

Hermione Granger es la hija de los empresarios George y Jane Granger más conocidos y multimillonarios de Londres. Un día los señores Granger reciben la visita de un hombre, Lucius Malfoy, el mafioso más conocido y buscado de Londres, les ofrece algo que nadie le había negado hasta ese día. Sintiendo humillado, Lucius planea vengarse, secuestrando a su bella hija.

La vida de Hermione era casi perfecta, tenía todo lo que una chica deseo alguna vez, ropa, zapatos, dinero, joyas, padres que la aman, amigos, etc. Lo único que deseaba con toda su alma era ser amada verdaderamente por un hombre, que le diera pasión, hacerla sentir mujer.

Un dia conoce a un rubio platinado que la deja intrigada, y deseosa por conocerlo más. Lo que Hermione no sabe es que ese mismo rubio, va secuestrarla.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Un dia como cualquier otro

**Los personajes siguen siendo de la querida J.K Rowling u.u**

 **disfruten del primer capitulo de esta loca historia n.n**

 **Muchos besos y saludos, que sigan bien :D**

Capitulo 1 - Un día como cualquier otro

Era un lunes soleado, muy primaveral, en la ciudad de Londres, a las 06:00 am las personas ya comenzaban su día de trabajo, algunos desayunando y otros partiendo ya a su trabajo. En la Mansión Granger pasaba lo mismo, el personal ya levantado y preparando el desayuno para llevárselo a los señores Granger, todos con sus uniformes y cálidas sonrisas en sus rostros, empezando un día mas en esa casa esplendorosa.

En el tercer piso, había una habitación con distintos tonos de lila, algunos más claros y otros más oscuros, donde se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños durmiendo angelicalmente, lo angelical desapareció cuando sonó el despertador.

-Cállate- murmuro molesta, odiaba y amaba ese despertador a la misma vez.

Se levanto desperezándose, dirigiéndose al ventanal que daba a su balcón, era su rutina, levantarse, abrir la ventana, y disfrutar el aire mañanero. Sonrió al sentir la cálida brisa de primavera golpear su rostro, y por supuesto, disfrutar la vista al hermoso patio trasero de su casa, lleno de flores y arboles, y como no, su piscina.

-Buenos días Crookshanks- saludo a su gato que se despertaba de su sueño, aunque a él le daba igual levantarse o no. El no tenía que ir al colegio -que suerte tienes- dijo enseguida Hermione como leyéndole la mente a su mascota.

Se dirigió a su baño, se ducho y salió enseguida, por alguna razón, la ducha de los lunes no era su preferida. Fue hacia su armario, que básicamente era como una habitación pequeña, nada mas llena de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, y de más cosas, de todos tipos de marcas. Cogió su uniforme del colegio, y se vistió allí mismo. Peino delicadamente sus rizos, que gracias a Dios, por fin había podido controlarlos, se perfumo, tomo su mochila del escrito, ya lista para el día y salió hacia el comedor.

En el comedor, sus padres ya la esperaban, desayunando tranquilamente, antes de irse a la empresa.

-Buenos días hija- saludaron ambos, sin apartar la vida de los documentos que leían.

-Buenos días- respondió Hermione.

-¿Lista para una semana productiva, hija?- pregunto George

-Si claro padre, me conoces me encanta estudiar- contesto

-Aja, y no olvidemos que te gusta ir siempre de fiesta también, jovencita- dijo su madre, por fin apartando la vista de los documentos de la empresa, para fijarse en su hija.

-Mamá, soy joven, debo divertirme también- dijo la castaña, sabiendo lo que venia

-Sí, eso está bien, pero tampoco todos los fines de semana- contesto enseguida su madre

-Hay mamá, ya hemos discutido esto, si voy bien en la escuela, puedo salir- dijo Hermione tratando de ganar la batalla –tu tranquila y yo nerviosa- dijo sonriendo después de tomar su jugo de naranja.

-Solo digo que podrías salir menos-

-Es la edad, cariño, nosotros también fuimos adolescentes- intervino el señor Granger, sabiendo cómo iba terminar.

-Está bien- dijo Jane dejando de lado el tema.

Siguieron desayunando en familia hasta que llego la hora de irse, sus padres tomaron su auto, y se dirigieron hacia la empresa, ambos eran administradores empresariales, muy profesionales en su trabajo y bien organizado, mucha gente no entendía como un matrimonio podía llevar semejante empresa con unas cuantas sucursales en el país. Pero para los señores Granger su secreto era la organización y los buenos contratos. Mientras que Hermione espero solo unos minutos para que sus amigos la pasaran a buscar. Si ustedes pensaran, teniendo dinero, ¿cómo no va tener su propio chofer que la llevara? La respuesta era simple, ella se había negado, quería ser una chica normal, e ir a la escuela como los demás hacían, pero su padre no era fácil de convencer como su madre, Hermione sabía que un guardaespaldas siempre la seguía, o tal vez dos, no sabía, pero sospechaba.

Un Ford Mustang de color rojo vibrante, aparco en la entrada de la Mansión, la castaña sonrió, sus amigos habían llegado, camino rápido hacia el auto y entro.

-Hola Herms, tan puntual como siempre- sonrió Ginny, su mejor amiga y confidente, desde el asiento delantero del auto.

-Hola Ginny, ya me conoces- le guiño un ojo a su amiga y rieron juntas –Hola chicos- saludo a Harry y Ron. Harry iba en el asiento del conductor ya que el auto era suyo y Ron estaba en la parte trasera junto con ella.

-Hola Herms- dijeron ambos.

-¿Pudiste hacer el trabajo para el profesor Spnae?- le pregunto Ron nervioso.

-Si claro ¿por qué no lo haría?- contesto Hermione -tu no lo hiciste ¿verdad?-

-Si ni yo ni Harry-

Hermione miro hacia el retrovisor y vio los verdes ojos de su amigo –Por favor, Herms, ayúdanos- le pidió el pidió Harry.

-No tienes que decirlo, siempre lo hago- contesto con un poco de cansancio, siempre era la misma historia los lunes temprano.

En el camino siguieron hablando de la fiesta del sábado a la siempre iban juntos, y demás cosas tribales, hasta que llegaron al colegio Hogwarts. El colegio era inmenso ya que era también un internado mixto para chicos y chicas, pero Hermione y sus amigos no se hospedaban ahí porque vivían mediamente cerca del colegio. Hogwarts, siempre tuvo ese aire a castillo medieval que lo caracterizaba tanto, junto con el ambiente que había a su alrededor. Reconocido mundialmente como uno de los colegios con la educación más alta y estricta de Londres. Hogwarts aparentaba ser el típico colegio privado para adolescentes con dinero, pero también hospedaban y recibían a chicos que no podían pagarlo, otorgándoles becas a los estudiantes que sobresalían en el examen de ingreso. Hermione había sido una de las sobresalientes de los exámenes de ingreso pero como podía pagar el colegio, le cedió su beca a Ron, ya que él había sido aceptado pero no con un sobresaliente. Y como su familia era humilde y no podía pagar el colegio decidió dársela. Y por último los alumnos llevaban un uniforme impecable con los colores Azul Francia y Plata.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo Ginny- se despidió Hermione

-Si guárdame lugar- dijo la pelirroja gritando a lo lejos

-Vamos chicos o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase- apresuro Hermione a Ron y Harry.

Mientras tanto en Granger Inc. George y Jane, estaban en una reunión importante sobre si extender las empresas fuera del país o no. Jane contemplaba a su esposo muy atentamente, era una decisión difícil, nunca habían pensado en eso, ya que tenían en cada lugar del país una sucursal de la empresa, 11 en total para ser exactos y para Jane eso era suficiente, tenían mucho trabajo siempre, y ganaban lo suficiente para poder mantener la mansión, a ellos mismos y su hija, así que ella estaba a favor de no hacer una empresa fuera del país. Entre tanto murmullo y palabrería Jane se levanto de su asiento sorprendiendo a todos. Incluido su esposo.

-Señores- anuncio Jane cuando vio que la reunión no estaba dando los frutos que esperaba –seguiremos esta plática cuando cada uno tenga un mejor argumento de los beneficios y contras de lo que lleva extender la empresa Granger Inc. Fuera del país-

Cada uno de los administradores quedó en silencio al ver que la señora Granger era la que había dado por finalizada la reunión impidiendo que terminaran de hablar. Sabiendo todos como era su jefa cuando estaba impaciente solo dijeron "Hasta luego" y se limitaron a irse de la sala de reuniones.

-Gracias cielo- dijo George a su esposa parándose y tomando a su esposa por la cintura- ya estaba cansándome de escucharlos, sinceramente no sé porque quieren expandir la empresa si estamos bien-

-Si lo sé cariño- contesto Jane mirando a su esposo y acariciando su espalda- lo veremos con el tiempo, si es necesario expandirnos lo haremos sino lo postergaremos para más adelante y…- Jane no pudo terminar la oración porque su secretaria, Allison, entro.

-Señor George, hay un hombre que desea verlos a los dos, dice que es importante, pero no tiene cita para hoy señor- dijo Allison un poco nerviosa.

-Que vaya a mi oficina Allison, ahí lo veremos, además tenemos tiempo, mi esposa termino la reunión antes-

-Si señor-

Y así los señores Granger se dirigieron a hacia la oficina de ambos. Compartían la oficina ya que como ambos se dedicaban a lo mismo, administraban la empresa juntos. Siempre habían hecho todo juntos y en el trabajo ¿por qué no?

A llegar a la oficina solo esperaron unos cinco minutos y uno hombre alto y rubio entro por la puerta. Vestido totalmente de negro, y caminando con gracia y elegancia, se acerco hasta el escrito de los Granger y saludo.

-Buenos días señores, lamento haber venido sin solicitar cita- se excuso el hombre- mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy-

-Encantado Lucius, soy George Granger y ella mi esposa Jane Granger- Jane solo saludo con un asentimiento _"¿Por qué este hombre me trae mala espina?"_ pensó - Somos los dueños de Granger Inc. Y por favor no se disculpe no teníamos citas para este horario, justo terminamos una reunión así que ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-En realidad George, yo he venido a ofrecerles algo- dijo Lucius con un toque de malicia escondido en su voz.

-Oh, bueno lo escuchamos señor Malfoy- dijo contesto Jane un poco desconfiada.

-Está bien, pero quisiera que me comentaran más o menos a que se dedican-

-La empresa Granger Inc. Se dedica a comercializar todo tipo de muebles de distintas maderas para los hogares, Señor Malfoy, actualmente contamos con 11 sucursales en todo el país- dijo George.

-Muy interesante- comento Lucius- vengo a ofrecerles un pequeño trato que les podrá dar un poco más de ganancias que los muebles para los hogares-

-¿Qué clase de trato?- pregunto Jane

-Bueno, tal vez, no me reconozcan ahora, pero yo soy Lucius Malfoy, el mafioso más buscado, me dedico a insertar la droga en las empresas, bares, club nocturnos, lo que sea, los dueños solo firman un contrato, en donde se especifica que puedo trasladar la droga a los demás lugares del país donde estén sus sucursales y así distribuirlas, yo hago el resto por supuesto, además de que un poco más del 20% de las ganancias que gano con el contrato, ustedes las ganan- explicaba Lucius de la manera más natural que se podía, como si fuera un tema de todos los días –ustedes solo firman nada más y sus empleados, clientes, no tienen porque enterarse, esto es así-

-Señor Malfoy- dice George muy serio y arrepentido de haberlo dejado entrar- le pido gentilmente que se vaya de mi empresa, está muy equivocado si piensa que firmaremos ese contrato, estamos en contra de las adicciones, hasta hacemos una campaña contra eso, me sorprende que no lo haya notado-

-A larga la gente pierde la esperanza- dice Lucius decepcionado con la reacción de los Granger- no les conviene echarme de esa manera, podrían ganarse un enemigo-

-Yo le sugiero que se vaya, no vamos aceptar ese contrato ni en sus mejores sueños señor Malfoy, puede ofrecérselo a alguien mas pero nosotros mejor no- dijo Jane lo más controlada posible- como dijo mi esposo, retírese, se lo pidió gentilmente-

-Los Malfoy no rogamos así que, no esperen que van a salir ilesos de esto Granger, han rechazado a la persona equivocada- dijo Lucius dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de salir por esta agrego- ah, por cierto, tienen una bella hija, no se sorprendan si un dia desaparece-

Al salir de la empresa Lucius se sentó en auto negro, busco su celular y llamo a su hijo.

-Draco hijo, si tenias razón, si lo rechazaron-decía Lucius conteniendo su rabia, nadie lo rechazaba de esa forma- empieza con el plan, mañana mismo.

 **Deja un Reviews, para ayudarme a seguir creciendo y mejorando. Acepto cualquiero critica constructiva :)**

 **BYE**

 **ChicaMisteriosa05**


	3. Capitulo 2 - El chico de los ojos grises

**Hola hola, mis queridos lectores, hoy, les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, me diverti mucho escribiendolo asi que espero que ustedes tambien se diviertan y les guste mucho.**

 **Los personajes siguen sindo de J.K. Rowling**

 **Les mando un saludo enorme a**

 ***miri**

 ***Hermy Evans Black**

 **Mil gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy agradecida por los buenos comentarios :)**

 **Ahora los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutenlo n.n**

Capitulo 2 – El chico de los ojos grises

Un año después

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMS!- gritaron sus padres y amigos.

Si así es, una pequeña fiestecita con su familia y amigos más cercanos, así le gustaba a Hermione, pequeña y acogedora, al fin cumplía sus dieciocho años, si, un poco más para la graduación y al fin se irá a estudiar a Yale en su vida nada podía ir mal, después de un año cargado de emociones, todo iba bien en su vida, bueno casi…

Después de que los padres de Hermione recibieran esa inesperada visita de Lucius Malfoy, y la amenaza que le dijo antes de que se fuera, no dudaron ni un segundo en que su hija podía salir lastimada o algo peor, así que para desgracia de Hermione, tuvo guardaespaldas que la seguían a todos lados, salvo al baño, si, ahí no la seguían por suerte, pero en lo demás siempre veía hombres que estaban cerca pero a la vez lejos cuidando de ella.

Pero lo sospechoso era que ese tal Lucius Malfoy persona a la cual Hermione no conocía, no había aparecido en todo un año, y tampoco la habían secuestrado o intentado matar, así que Hermione había decidido olvidarse de aquel incidente que habían tenido sus padres con ese hombre.

Lo que Hermione no podía sacar de su cabeza, era un rubio, de unos ojos grises casi como la plata, la había cautivado por completo. Todavía recordaba cómo se habían conocido, había sido en una de las tantas fiestas que iba junto con sus amigos, se tropezó con él y solo basto unas pequeñas palabras, un baile, para que Hermione no lo pudiera sacar de su cabeza.

 _Flash Black_

 _-Herms, vas borrachaaaa- dijo Ginny alargando la ultima siendo agarra por su novio, Harry, también un poco tomado._

 _-Ginny, creo que los cuatro estamos borrachos- dijo Harry sin despejar la vista de su novia, estaba embobado- mira a tu hermano-_

 _Ron no paraba de seguir atrás como un perro a Hermione tambaleándose y empujando a los demás que se ponían en su camino._

 _-Her… mio… ne…- dijo apenas Ron- me gustan tanto, dime qué quieres ser mi novia- dijo agarrándola de la cintura y acercándola mucho a él._

 _-No Ron, yo te quiero, pero eres mi amigo, y no eres mi tipo, lo siento-dijo Hermione soltándose fácil de su agarra y siguiendo su camino._

 _-Borracha y segura, así me gustas más- contesto Ron siguiéndola._

 _-No me jodas Ron, no arruines nuestra amistad- le grito Hermione tambaleándose._

 _-Tú te lo pierdes entonces- le grito también y se fue hasta donde estaba Lavender, a quien agarro, dijo solo unas palabras, se fueron a quien sabe dónde._

 _Hermione por su parte siguió caminando tambaleándose, vio que Harry y Ginny estaban en plan "nos vamos a devorarnos a la cama" como ella les decía, así que ni se atrevió a sacarlos de su nube por lo que siguió caminando, bueno, tropezando hasta que choco con algo duro y casi cae al suelo de no haber sido por unas manos fuertes que la agarraron de la cintura, cuando miro a su "salvador" vio unos ojos plata que la miraban preocupado, se dio cuenta que era todo un adonis lo que tenía enfrente, y casi no se percata lo cerca que estaban de no haber sido por las palabras del chico._

 _-¿Estás bien? Casi caíste, perdóname por meterme en tu camino- dijo el chico con una voz casi sensual, casi._

 _-Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias… perdóname… a mi yo caminaba y no te vi- dijo Hermione queriendo sonar una chica sobria pero era la primera vez que tomaba tanto y estaba borracha así que no le salió como quería._

 _-¿Noche de borrachera?-pregunto arqueando una ceja._

 _-Eso parece creo- contesto sonriendo Hermione "¿Qué te pasa? No sonrías, estúpida, es un total desconocido" pensaba, quería hacerle caso a su conciencia pero no podía._

 _-Lamento no haberme presentado como es debido- dijo soltándola, Hermione casi se desploma al sentir su calor alejarse- me llamo Draco Malf… Draco Hichenman- dijo mostrándole una seductora sonrisa- ¿y tu preciosa?_

 _-Hermione Granger- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa_

 _-Bueno, Hermione, ¿qué te parece si bailamos?- le pregunto ofreciéndole su mano._

 _-Cla... claro- contesto nerviosa Hermione "es hermoso, no hagas el ridículo Hermione"._

 _Y así bailaron toda la noche, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas indecentes toda la noche, la mejor fiesta para Hermione en toda su vida._

 _Fin Flash Black_

-Herms… Hermione te pregunte algo hija- dijo Jane a su hija que parecía ida después de soplar sus dieciocho velas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Hermione volviendo a la realidad- perdón mamá, no te escuche bien.

-Te pregunte, si quieres que cortemos el pastel ahora o después- le dijo su madre un poco preocupada. Su hija, después de aquella noche en la había salido con sus amigos, había estado distraída, se iba en sus pensamientos, no era normal en una chica como Hermione.

-Ahora mamá, con Ginny queremos comerlo desde hoy- le dijo mirando a su amiga quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo y asintiendo.

-Está bien, Miranda ayúdame a córtalo y que Henri y los demás lo repartan entre los invitados- le pidió con una sonrisa a sus ayudantes, Jane, había crecido en la pobreza y cuando se caso con George había negado tener empleados, pero al ver que sola no iba a poder limpiar la mansión decidió contratar un personal, al cual iba tratar como si fueran de la familia, sin nada de órdenes y esas cosas, eran personas como ella.

-Si Jane ahora mismo, chicos vengan- dijo Miranda, era la encargada del personal y mano derecha de Jane.

Por otro lado Hermione estaba con sus amigos, sentados afuera en el patio que tanto le gustaba estar, estaban conversando sobre sus futuros y proyectos. Lo que más le desagradaba a Hermione de irse a estudiar a Paris era que no volvería a ver a sus amigos, especialmente a Ginny, quien era como su hermana.

-Con Ginny estamos pensando en irnos a España, la Universidad que hay ahí tiene un buen nivel, y esta lo que más le gusta Ginny, Bellas Artes- Contaba Harry mientras miraba a Ginny sonreír y le apretaba la mano con cariño.

-Eso es genial, pero tu Harry ¿a que te vas a dedicar haya?- pregunto Hermione

-Tecnología Herms- contesto orgullo Harry- siempre me apasiono eso lo sabes-

-Claro cierto- contesto riendo- ¿y tu Ron?- pregunto al pelirrojo-

-No lo sé aun- le contesto atragantándose con el pastel que le había dado Miranda- no tengo nada en mente-

-Vaya, te lo tomas muy relajado- le dijo Hermione sin mirarlo mientras comiendo su pedazo de pastel.

Lo cierto es que después de la confesión de Ron, Hermione le costaba verlo como amigo, el pelirrojo siempre estaba tratando de comenzar un coqueteo que fallaba, trataba de ser más atento con la castaña pero no le salía, y Hermione solo podía decir que solo lo veía como un amigo y que mejor se enfocara en Lavender que parecía que ella estaba más enamorada o caliente con Ron. Lo que la castaña no sabía es que Ron solo se acostaba con Lavender para desahogar su frustración por no poder tenerla, la quería a ella, ¡joder!, pero todo lo que hacía era en vano, Hermione parecía enfocada en otra cosa o persona, ya que él también se había dado cuenta que andaba mas distraída de lo normal.

Ron se enfoco en verla, mientras ella abría los regalos y se sorprendía con cada uno de ellos. _"Pronto serás mía Hermione"_ pensamiento demasiado egoísta para él, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo quería a la castaña.

-Papá, Iphone 6, oh, no tenias porque… papá- decía Hermione mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Mucho papá, papá, ¿y yo qué? Fue mi idea, lo del celular nuevo- dijo su madre fingiendo enfado mientras abraza a su hija- Feliz Cumpleaños cariño-

-Gracias… a los dos-

Más tarde, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, era viernes, y Hermione se encontraba con su nuevo celular, toqueteándolo, descargándole sus músicas favoritas, y más cosas. Alrededor de su cama estaban todos sus regalos que había recibido ese dia. De Harry y Ginny una hermosa cajita musical con una bailarina, Ron una caja de chocolates con una tarjeta de felicitaciones un poco "caliente" para el gusto de Hermione, la cual había escondido de los ojos de todos sonrojada, de los padres de Ron y Ginny, un suéter color rosa palo muy bonito, y de los padres de Harry, una carta y oso de peluche muy mono.

-Tú qué dices Crookshanks… ¿me volveré una adicta al celular como todos?- le preguntaba la castaña a su gato, quien solo maulló en respuesta y siguió jugando con su ratón de juguete.

-Voy a tomar eso como un sí- dijo Hermione riendo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar sobresaltándola, luego del susto, lo tomo y vio que era un número desconocido quien la llamaba.

-Habla, Hermione- dijo con un poco de nervios.

- _Hola Hermione, ¿Cuánto ha pasado una semana, dos? No recuerdo, pero sí recuerdo que ibas a llamarme y no lo hiciste, hermosa-_ era Draco, Hermione reconoció esa voz en el instante y se quedo sin habla.

-Yo…- no, Hermione Granger no sabía que decir.

- _Tranquila, supe que no lo harías, borracha así como estabas no recordarías nada-_ Hermione escucho su risa, y deseo haberlo tenido en frente.

- _Herms ¿Puedo decirte así no?_ -

-Cla…Claro-

- _¿Estas disponible para cenar mañana? Solo cenar, claro, a menos que tú quieras… ya sabes-_ la castaña se sonrojo a rojo vivo y parecía un tomate, gracias a Dios que estaba sola y sin Ginny sino esta ya se hubiera reído a carcajadas.

-Me encantaría, salir a cenar, solo cenar, claro- utilizo las mismas palabras que él había pronunciado. _"Claro que podemos hacer otra cosa, Hermione, no seas tan virginal"_ su conciencia y el mismo Draco, no la estaban ayudando en nada para su salud mental.

- _De acuerdo, ponte bonita, nos vemos_ \- y corto.

-Hermione Granger… ¿qué te está pasando?- se pregunto a si misma mientras guardaba el celular de Draco en su celular.

Luego de ducharse y cenar con sus padres, Hermione se acostó en su cama con Crookshanks a su lado, y dándole mimos, pensaba, ¿Quién era ese Draco Hichenman? ¿Por qué estaba siempre pensando en él? " _¿Por qué es tan sexy?"_ pensó riendo.

-Bien, Hermione, tranquila, es solo una cena nada mas, no te preocupes solo ponte guapa y listo, comen, charlan y fin de la noche- la castaña trataba de tranquilizarse a sí misma pero no había caso, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Su celular nuevamente suena y es Ginny esta vez

- _Herms, espero que estes lista para mañana, es la fiesta en la piscina en casa de Neville, ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy tan emocionada, mañana ire temprano a tu casa, tarde de chicas claro, y nos preparemos, oh y ademas..._ \- Ginny hablaba tan rapido que Hermione solo escucho que habia una fiesta en casa de Neville.

-Ginny, Ginny, tranquila, mira no ire a la fiesta mañana ¿si?- solo se escucho silencio del otro lado de la linea- tengo una cita con chico- y Hermione aparto el celular de su oreja por el gran grito de alegria que pego su amiga.

- _Herms, desgraciada, con razón andas tan distraida, debi saberlo, era un chico... y dime ¿es guapo? ¿acletico? ¿donde lo conociste? ¿Ya lo hicieron? ¿Es bueno? ¿Lo tiene grande? ¿Es..._ \- La castaña no podia creer las preguntas que le hacia su amiga.

-Ginny, Dios Santo, ¿Escuchas las preguntas que haces?- rio- si es guapo, seguramente es acletico, lo conoci hace unas dos semanas en la fiesta donde estabamos todos borrachos, no lo hicimos degenerada, pero seguro es bueno y tal vez lo tenga grande y creo que ya me gusta- culmino la castaña.

- _Conociendote si, ya te gusta, no es normal de ti estar tan distraida y menos por un chico, mira de igual forma ire a tu casa y te arreglare para tu cita, nos vemos mañana ya se hace tarde. besos-_ se despedia la pelirroja

-Besos Ginny... Sera mejor que me duerma- dijo acomodándose en su cama- Buenas noches Crookshanks.

Se durmió en el instante en cuando cerró los ojos, sin percatarse que una mirada gris la observaba. Dándole una última mirada el muchacho se aleja de la mansión Granger y al estar cerca de su auto, saca su celular y marca el número.

-Si… pásale el celular a mi padre… no, ahora… Si padre… Si, si, mañana la voy a secuestrar- dijo muy a su pesar un rubio, _"¿Por qué de todas las mujeres, ella tenía que ser?"_ pensó triste.

 **Espero sus Reviews con ansias. Acepto cualquier tipo de critica constructiva.**

 **Besos y cariños**

 **ChicaMisteriosa05**


	4. Capitulo 3 - La cita candente

**Holaa.. espero que se encuentren todos muy bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia y... HAY LEMMON asi que, cuidadito jaja, no en serio...**

 **Quiero responder a los Reviews nuevos que me dejaron, nuevamente, estoy muy contenta con el animo que me estan dando con esta historia, asi que muy agradecida con todos los que la leen y me dejan sus Reviews:**

 ***Nuria16: Me alegra que te guste, tratare de actualizar seguido.**

 ***Hermy Evans Black: Me encanta tu entusiasmo, espero que la historia y la trama te sigan gustando.**

 **Un saludo enorme y gracias por sus Reviews.**

 **Los personajes son totalmente pertenecientes a J.K. Rowling**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste y les agrade :)**

Capitulo 3 – La cita candente.

-Draco ¿estás seguro que vas a poder secuestrarla esta noche?- Preguntaba Lucius a su hijo, solo le había dado un año a su hijo para que pudiera prepararse, y es que Draco era uno de los mejores, no porque fuera su hijo sino que se había ganado ese título.

-Claro, ya conozco sus movimientos, contactos, amigos, familia, todo, se todo de ella, ¿no era eso lo que me pediste?- pregunto Draco- me pediste que investigara toda su vida privada, cosa que fue difícil pero no tanto para mi, que la conociera bien, y pasando un año que la secuestre- culmino el hijo del mafioso más conocido de Londres.

-Sí, así es- asentía su padre.

-El punto es que… no entiendo, ¿para qué quieres a la hija de los Granger?- pregunto Draco confundido.

-Venganza hijo, ellos rechazaron una oferta que no tenía que rechazar y bueno aquí están las consecuencias, nunca rechaces a un mafioso- le dijo a su hijo mientras fumaba una abano.

-Bien, yo solo voy a secuestrarla, después haz lo que quieras, ya sabes que no me gustan las drogan ni esas estupideces- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba para irse de la oficina de su padre- y mantente alejado de mi madre-

-Respóndeme algo primero hijo-

-Escúpelo- contesto Draco

-Cuando te pedí para que hiciéramos juntos este negocio ¿Por qué lo rechazaste?- pregunto Lucius mirando a su hijo que ya estaba en la puerta.

Draco contemplo a su padre, mirándolo seriamente y contesto- ya te lo dije una vez, no me gustan las drogas y andar haciéndole daño a las personas, y además gracias a ellas, mama se alejo de ti… y yo también, solo hago esto para que no la mates- y tras decir eso cerró la puerta, dejando a su padre molesto y dolido por nombrar a su ex esposa.

Draco alcanzo a subirse a su BMW cuando su Iphone 6 sonó

-Blaise… ¿qué quieres?- pregunto al ver que era su amigo el que lo llamaba.

- _Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un amigo, Draco_ \- dijo el moreno riendo- _solo te llamaba para saber si salíamos de fiesta hoy nuevamente_ -

-Solo piensas en fiestas- le contesto Draco riendo

- _Y en las mujeres, no olvides eso_ -

-Si como sea… escucha tengo un asunto que atender hoy así que yo paso hoy- dijo Draco serio.

- _No me digas que tu también, Theo tampoco quiere ir, desde que está en relación con esa rubia… como era… si con esa chica Luna, se ha olvidado de nosotros_ \- reclama Blaise.

-Solo está enamorado, Blaise, déjalo en paz-

- _Como sea, iré a buscar a los_ demás _para irme de fiesta, ya que mis "leales" amigos tienen asuntos más importantes que yo_ \- y cuelga.

-Si Blaise, como digas- dijo Draco al salir del auto y entrar en la casa de su madre.

-Herms te ves divina… vaya ese chico sí que tiene gusto- dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione estar lista para su cita.

Hermione llevaba el crop-top de encaje con tirantes y color blanco junto un short, en sus pies solo se había puesto unas sandalias blancas de tacón bajo, un maquillaje suave, y melena de rizos bien formados cayendo por su espalda. Si estaba preciosa.

-No puedo creer que un sábado, tengas una cita, y no vayas de fiesta con nosotros- decía riendo Ginny

-Como si saliéramos todos los sábados Ginny- la contradice Hermione

-No, pero casi siempre estamos de fiesta los sábados Herms-

-Como sea, diviértanse hoy por mí- le dijo Hermione abrazando a su amiga, ya casi era la hora que Draco pasaría por ella.

-Claro chica, tu diviértete- le guiño un ojo Ginny.

-Hermione Granger, estas preciosa- dijo Draco mientras le abría la puerta de su auto.

-Gracias- le contesto sonrojándose y subiendo al auto- tú no estás nada mal tampoco- le dijo mirándolo.

-Lo sé- le contesto el rubio guiñándole un ojo coquetamente mientras también subía al auto.

En el trascurso del viaje hablaron de gustos y pasatiempos y hasta se rieron de algunos chistes. Llegaron a un pub que era bastante concurrido y se sentaron en una mesa de atrás.

-Buenas noches, soy Michael, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? ¿Alguna bebida?- dijo el mesero, mientras miraba disimuladamente a Hermione, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Draco.

-Bueno… yo quisiera… un daikirí de fresa y para comer, el especial, hamburguesa con papas fritas- dijo Hermione entregándole la carta al mesero.

-Muy bien señorita- dijo Michael sonriéndole de mas- ¿y usted que desea?- le pregunto a Draco.

-un whisky de fuego y también el especial- le contesto Draco y dándole sin mucha delicadeza la carta.

-Muy bien enseguida traigo sus bebidas-

Hermione miro con una ceja arqueada a Draco.

-¿Qué? Oh vamos Herms, hoy eres mi cita, un poco mas de respeto por favor- decía Draco riendo mientras observaba sonrojarse y reír a Hermione.

-¿No tienes novio?- le pregunto Draco, luego de haberse quedado callados.

-No no, el indicado no ha llegado aun- dijo un poco sonrojada nuevamente Hermione- solo eh tenido un novio en vida y solo fue para cometer error.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- le pregunto el rubio bastante curioso.

-No sabía que te interesaba mi vida- contesto la chica entrecerrando los ojos fingiendo sospecha.

-Sé que esto es una cita pero… hablemos de los ex novios- dijo Draco restándole importancia.

Hermione lo miro unos minutos y comenzó hablar- Se llamaba Víctor Krum, tenía quince años y el diecisiete años, cuando lo conocí y me "enamore" supuestamente de él, fue una relación de dos meses nada mas, fue mi primer beso y… pasando esos dos meses me dejo, era muy niña en ese entonces, no me afectaba tanto eso- culmino la castaña, pero nuevamente miro a Draco y le pregunto- y tu?

-Jamás tuve novias, solo aventuras- dijo sencillamente Draco.

-Eres un mujeriego-

-Sí, lo sé-

-Debería alejarme de ti-

-Eso jamás linda-

Y así pasaron la noche bromeando y riendo, contando anécdotas de niños, y pasándola bien entre ambos. Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche cuando Hermione, ya se había bebido dos daikirí de fresa y Draco otro whisky de fuego mas. Ambos más alegres de lo normal, decidieron pedir la cuenta y se marcharon del lugar, subieron al auto y Draco condujo hacia el edificio donde vivía.

-Draco, aquí no es mi casa, es la tuya- decía Hermione riendo mientras se baja y casi caía al suelo.

-Lo sé Herms, pero quería mostrarte el parque que hay aquí- dijo tomándole la mano y conduciéndola al parque que estaba al frente del edificio.

-Draco es… hermoso- dijo Hermione admirando el pequeño parque lleno de flores, arbustos y árboles.

-Sabia que te gustaría- dijo el rubio abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás, comenzando a darle besos en el hombro descubierto.

La castaña solo se dejo llevar por la emoción del momento y disfruto de los besos de Draco en su hombro, pronto sintió como subía y ahora tenia los labios del rubio divagaban en su cuello, dejando besos y lambidas por toda su piel. Sin ser consciente de sus acciones Hermione se da vuelta entre los brazos de Draco y cuando ambas miradas se conectaron, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, abrazándose y apretándose sin ningún pudor en el medio del parque. Cuando ya no les quedo aire solo se separaron para respirar, y Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y se dirigieron hacia el edificio donde el rubio vivía. Cuando estaban cerca del ascensor. La mente de Hermione comenzó a pensar, y se dio cuenta de lo que iban hacer.

" _Hermione, tranquila, tienes dieciochos años ya, eres mayor, vives con tus decisiones, siempre fuiste independiente, además te gusta Draco, desde que lo conociste solo que no quieres decirlo y…"_ los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Nena, desde aquí escucho los engranajes de tu cabeza moviéndose a toda velocidad, déjate llevar ¿sí?, no haremos nada que no quieras- la voz de Draco la sobresalto obligándola a mirarlo totalmente sonrojada.

-Pero yo si quiero hacer… todo- dijo totalmente avergonzada y tímida. _"Hermione eso no es sexy, eres una cobarde"_ su conciencia la regañaba como si fuera su madre metida en su cerebro.

-Está bien, pero tranquila ¿sí?- le contesto Draco mirándola con ternura. _"Después de la secuestres va odiarte, no te encariñes"_ esa oración resonaba en la cabeza de Draco como torturando, pero la triste realidad, es que le gustaba la castaña.

Hermione solo asintió y tomo la mano que Draco le ofrecía y juntos llegaron al ascensor, entraron en él y oh casualidad estaba vacío, el rubio presiono el botón numero quince, y sin que la castaña se percatara la empujo contra la pared y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Dime Herms, ¿porque eres tan sexy e inocente a la vez?- pregunto Draco juntando sus frentes y clavando su mirada gris con la miel de ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Hermione comenzando a excitarse por la actitud ruda que tomaba Draco.

-No lo sabes, bien, podemos arreglar eso después… Ahora, ¿puedo tocarte?- pregunto nuevamente acariciando la cintura de la chica.

-Si-

¿Y puedo hacerte el amor?-

-Claro-

-Perfecto-

La beso de una manera tierna y sensual a la vez, disfrutando al máximo los labios de la castaña. Apretándola más contra él, mientras que la castaña solo trataba de corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad que el rubio. Al escuchar el sonido del ascensor detenerse, Draco solo se separo de ella para tomarle la mano y caminar hacia la puerta de su departamento. Al llegar, Hermione de manera inconsciente comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello del rubio quien comenzó a gruñir, la castaña le estaba dificultando abrir la puerta.

-Nena… será mejor que te detengas… si no quieres que hagamos cosas indecentes aquí afuera- logro articular Draco, justo pudiendo abrir la puerta.

Sin permitir que la castaña se detuviera para hablar, la tomo en sus brazos y busco sus labios nuevamente, cerrando la puerta tras sí, caminando hacia la cama, al recostarla solo pudo ver la mirada de Hermione llena de deseo e inseguridad a la vez. Si detenerse siguió los besos y las caricias por el cuerpo de Hermione todavía con ropa, pero se sorprendió al ver que la castaña le había quitado la camisa sin darse cuenta y ahora la tenía observando su abdomen sin ningún pudor.

-Vaya, eres rápida- dijo llamando su atención con una sonrisa torcida en los labios haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

-Perdón, no sabíamos que teníamos tiempo ilimitado- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultad su vergüenza.

-Tenemos toda la noche, hermosa- dijo y a continuación le saco el crop-top a Hermione quedando así iguales -eres preciosa Herms- le susurro en el oído.

-Gracias tú no estás nada mal- dijo la castaña, disfrutando las nuevas caricias que el rubio le regaba en sus pechos y vientre, _"No te detengas Draco"_ pensó en sus adentros.

El rubio la despojo de sus shorts y el de su pantalón quedando ambos en ropa interior. Draco se detuvo nuevamente para observar el cuerpo de la castaña, tenia los pechos a la medida, _su medida_ , un vientre plano y cintura pequeña con curvas perfectas, y sus piernas, Draco casi muere en las piernas de Hermione, largas, esbeltas, piernas que cualquier hombre se enloquecía al ver.

Hermione no pudo evitar el sonrojo al ver como Draco la miraba, con esa mirada de deseo sin pudor deteniéndose en cada lugar, queriendo inspeccionar todo. Pero Hermione, no se quedo atrás, vio sus hombros anchos, y si bajaba la mirada se encontraba con su abdomen totalmente marcado y duro, sin darse cuenta se lamio los labios, como quería lamer y tocarlo, bajo mas y vio el paquete de Draco, la castaña se sonrojo mas, veía como el miembro de Draco quería salir de aquella prisión de tela y por un momento Hermione deseo sacar el miembro del rubio y tocarlo completamente.

-Ahhh… Draco- Hermione gimió al sentir como la boca de Draco complacía a uno de sus pechos y el otro era apretado por una de sus manos. _"¿Cuando me quito el sostén?_ Pensó la castaña al ver que ahora solo le quedaban sus bragas de encaje a juego con su sostén.

Draco sigo con el otro pecho después de haber terminado con el primero, los mordía, apretaba, chupaba, lambia, trataba de acaparar todo en su boca, los pechos de la castaña se habían convertido en su comida favorita.

Siguió repartiendo besos y mordiscos por todo el vientre de la castaña y al llegar a sus bragas se las saco sin permiso y comenzó a tocarla, acariciando con sus dedos el clítoris de Hermione, haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte, le metió dos dedos en su interior, solo para darse cuenta que estaba completamente mojada y lista para él. Siguió metiendo sus dedos en ella y tocando su clítoris hasta que Hermione pronunciando su nombre tuvo su primer orgasmo. Deleitándose con su sabor, el rubio chupo sus dedos y en ese momento la castaña lo tiro a la cama y comenzó ella a tocarlo y besarlo, beso su cuello y bajo a su abdomen en donde trazaba círculos con su lengua y dejaba besos por todos lados, logrando que el rubio soltara gruñidos cada vez mas alto.

Hermione le saco su bóxer y se deleito con la vista. _"que grande lo tiene"_ pensaba, mientras tomaba el pene de Draco en su mano y comenzaba a frotarlo de abajo hacia arriba, tomando más confianza y aumentando la velocidad.

-Nena…- gimió Draco- Herms… eres buena- Draco trataba de concentrarse pero la castaña se lo estaba poniendo difícil- suficiente, basta de juegos- culmino, tomándola de los hombros y poniéndola debajo.

-Pero estaba jugando Draco- se quejaba Hermione como una niña pequeña, mientras veía como el rubio buscaba algo en un mueble que estaba cerca de la cama.

-Vamos a jugar a otra cosa ahora, te lo prometo- le decía el rubio mientras se colocaba el condón en su pene y se posicionaba entre las piernas de Hermione.

-Draco yo soy…-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque Draco la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, nena, lo sé… tu solo disfruta- dijo Draco para luego besarla.

Hermione casi grita al sentir el pene del rubio entrar en ella, un dolor interminable la azoto y pensó por un momento que no terminaría jamás, ni siquiera las caricias y los besos de Draco apaciguaban el dolor. Cuando Hermione pensó que ya no aguantaría mas, el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, dándole paso al placer, en ese momento Draco comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, gruñendo y gimiendo en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

-Muévete conmigo- susurraba él mientras Hermione lo apretaba mas contra ella, queriendo sentirlo más y más. Comenzó a moverse con él pero dejándolo llevar el control- eres tan hermosa Hermione-

-Por favor Draco… más rápido… más profundo por favor- Hermione casi desfallece al sentir como Draco aumentaba al ritmo haciéndolo más rápido y profundo, las embestidas poco a poco se hacían más brusca y rudas- ahhh Dios-

-Dilo- le ordeno Draco- Di mi nombre-

Hermione solo sonríe y sigue gimiendo y moviéndose junto con él- no aguantare mucho tiempo mas- decía entre gemidos la castaña.

-Granger- suplico Draco, estaba esforzándose para no terminar, sus penetraciones, sin control, lo estaban llevando a la locura- Hermione- le rogo, pronunciando su nombre.

-¿Si Draco?- gimió Hermione contra la boca del rubio.

-¡Hermione!- Draco la beso, sintiendo cerca el final. Tomando las manos de la castaña con las de él, entrelazándolas y apretándolas.

-¡Draco!- y ambos alcanzaron el clímax juntos, gimiendo sus nombres sobre sus bocas para luego besarse con ternura.

Draco salió dentro de ella y tiro el condón en algún lugar de la habitación, después limpiaría, se dedico a dejar besos en el camino de sus pechos mientras se acomoda junto a ella, y la abrazaba de forma posesiva. Hermione se acomodo y coloco su cabeza en el cuello de Draco mientras bostezaba.

-Herms… promete algo- le pidió Draco antes de ambos quedaran dormidos.

-Si Draco- contesto, intentando que sus ojos no se cerrasen por el cansancio.

-Me gustas mucho… así que, promete que vas a darme una oportunidad- Draco sabía lo que pedía, era egoísta en cierta parte, sabía que iba secuestrarla esa noche y que la castaña se enojaría y tal vez no lo perdonaría, pero iba a tratar de recuperarla costara lo que le costara.

-Si Draco… tú también… me gustas mucho- dijo Hermione para después dormirse.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para que Draco pueda dormiste feliz. Pero sus pensamientos iban a atormentarlo toda la noche _"lo siento Hermione"_.

 **Dejame un Reviews, cualquier critica o comentario constructivo es bienvenido, todo sea para bien de la historia.**

 **Besos**

 **ChicaMisteriosa05**


	5. Capitulo 4 - Secuestrada

**Hola, y bienvenidos a mi querida historia, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo.. me costo un poco escribirlo, no estaba muy inspirada, asi que disculpen si es muy corto el capitulo, tratare de escribir mas largos los siguientes capitulos.**

 **Ah, por cierto, me tome la libertad de revivir a los padres de Harry Potter, espero que no les moleste.**

 **nuevamente los persojanes no me pertenecen.. son de J.K. Rowling**

 **Les mando un saludo a...**

 ***Hermy Evans Black: Si ahora te parecen muchas cosas, espera los siguientes capitulos jajaja. Gracias por estar leyendo mi novela, adoro tu entusiasmo :D**

 ***mirii: Se que estoy siendo muy mala con Draco ahora, pero es lo que tiene que pasar, mas adelante voy a recompensarlo, pero en estos capitulos que siguen va sufrir un poco.**

 **Los dejo con el capitulo..**

 **Saluditos.**

* * *

Capitulo 4 – Secuestrada

Eran las 06:00 am cuando la castaña se despertó en el departamento de Draco para darse cuenta que tenía que volver a su casa. Draco se había divertido mucho viendo como Hermione buscaba sus prendas a toda velocidad y acomoda su cabello todo lo que podía. Cuando le pregunto ¿ _Como me veo?_ No pudo evitar reírse y responderle _Como una mujer recién cogida_ , provocando un sonroja en las mejillas de la castaña.

-Estaciona aquí, Draco, mi casa está ahí- señalo la castaña más adelante su casa que se podía ver un poco tras los muros.

-¿No prefieres que te deje en la entrada, Herms?- pregunto Draco _"no me lo hagas tan fácil Hermione, dale a tu padre la oportunidad de intentar salvarte"_ pensó angustiado.

-No, no aquí está bien, no quiero molestarte tanto- dijo Hermione tranquila abriendo la puerta del auto- ¿nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Claro más pronto de lo que piensas- dijo Draco

Hermione solo pudo sonreír feliz, como le gustaba el rubio. Si todo iba como ella lo veía en su mente, y pasaban a ser una pareja, seria la chica más feliz del mundo. Beso al rubio con todas sus ganas y se bajo del auto, viendo como el BMW negro se iba y doblaba en la esquina. _"¿qué me has hecho Draco?"_ pensó la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa.

De pronto vio unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro cerca de la entrada de su casa. No se sorprendió, seguro serian los guardaespaldas de sus padres. Cuando llego a la entrada, estaba por tocar el timbre para Charlie, el guardia de seguridad le abriera el portón, se dio vuelta al sentir una presencia tras ella y lo que vio la asusto. Varios hombre la rodeaban, todos vestidos de negro, parecidos a los ninjas de las películas que miraba con su padre cuando era niña. Quedando totalmente paralizada del miedo, Hermione estaba a punto de gritar cuando uno de los hombres aparecía detrás de ella y tapo su boca.

-Hola, Herms- esa voz, Hermione abrió los ojos a más no poder _"no puede ser… no"_ \- Me llamo Draco Malfoy, y voy a secuestrarte hermosa- _"¿Malfoy? No, eso quiere decir que…"_.

Todas la piezas en la cabeza de Hermione se relacionaron al darse cuenta que ese "Draco Hichenman" era en realidad Draco Malfoy y que, seguramente, era el hijo del mafioso que visito a sus padres hace un año. _"Que estúpida fuiste Hermione"_ la regañaba su conciencia, mientras todo se volvía negro.

* * *

Eran las 10:00 am del domingo, y en la mansión Granger, y para ser más específicos, en el cuarto de los señores Granger, Jane y George, dormían plácidamente abrazados, después de una noche de sexo, ¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que eran unos santos? Oh no, Jane y George, sabían aprovechar el tiempo cuando su hija se iba de fiesta o en este caso a una cita con un chico. Pero para desgracia de los esposos, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los despertaron sobresaltándolos.

-Cariño ve, seguro es Charlie- dijo Jane, empujando a su esposo, mientras este se movía buscando un pantalón en el piso.

-Sí, seguro las cámaras habrán captado algo anoche, que él no puede manejar- se quejo George mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-Señor Granger, lamento molestarlo tan temprano el domingo, sé que es su único dia de descanso pero…- Charlie hablaba muy rápido pero se detuvo al ver que el señor Granger hablaba.

-Di que sucede, Charlie, y deja las formalidades, ya sabes lo que piensa mi esposa- dijo George lo más calmado posible _"espero que solo sea algo no tan grave"_.

-Sí señor, digo, George… venga conmigo, debe ver esto- contesto el moreno y caminando muy rápido hacia la sala de vigilancia de la mansión.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la planta baja y entraron en la última puerta del pasillo. George espero sentado mientras Charlie escribía la fecha y hora de la noche del sábado.

-Mire por favor, George- dijo Charlie, temiéndose la peor reacción de su jefe.

George dirigió su vista hacia la pantalla que le señalaba su empleado, era la cinta de la cámara de seguridad que había en la entrada de la mansión, minutos después, vio como su hija estaba a punto de tocar el timbre del portón de la entrada cuando de repente aparecen varios hombres vestidos como ninjas impidiendo así que vean sus rostros. Ve claramente como Hermione se da vuelta y es agarrada por detrás por uno de ellos y a los pocos minutos se desmaya mientras el mismo hombre la toma en brazos y la sube a un auto, que en cuanto se cierra la puerta este se marcha, así como los demás hombres, a excepción de uno que se acerca la cámara y se saca la máscara.

-Te dije, George, que no te sorprendieras si un dia tu hermosa hija desaparecía- decía Lucius Malfoy con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro- oh, no te preocupes, la trataremos bien tranquilo- minutos después la cinta se corta.

-HIJO DE PUTA- grita el señor Granger- Hermione… mi bebe- solloza el castaño mientras es consolado por su empleado que le acaricia la espalda- Charlie, llama a los Potter… ahora-

* * *

-¿Aproximadamente a qué hora fue el secuestro?- pregunta James Potter mientras escribía cosas en una hoja.

-Más o menos a la 06:30 am señor Potter- contestaba Charlie un poco nervioso, odiaba los interrogatorios.

-¿Pudo reconocer alguien del video? ¿Algún sospechoso? –

-No, pero el señor Granger si, el se enojo mucho cuando vio a ese hombre rubio reírse- dijo Charlie mirando a su jefe.

-¿Hombre rubio?- James casi pudo saber de quien hablaba- George no me digas que es…-

-¿Lucius Malfoy? Si el mismo- dijo George algo confundido por la pregunta de su amigo.

-Vaya sorpresa… ¿escuchaste? Lily- le pregunto a su esposa.

-Claro cómo no voy a escucharlo, la sola mención de su nombre me provoca nauseas- dijo con cara de asco la señora Potter.

-Bueno, pues ahora parece que vamos a poder ponerlo tras las rejas si lo encontramos, querida- decía James sonriendo a su esposa- a raptado a la hija de George y Jane, Hermione, nuestra ahijada-

-Oh, Jane, cariño, ¿por qué no me llamaste más temprano?- Decía la pellirroja mientras abrazaba su amiga que lloraba sin consuelo.

-No pienso en nada más solo quiero que regrese- Jane lloraba sin parar.

-Tranquila, vamos a encontrarla- decía su amiga.

-Dime George ¿han tenido conflictos con Lucius o algún incidente antes de todo esto?- pregunto James que seguía escribiendo en la hoja.

-No, solo que hace un año fue a la empresa y quería que firmáramos un contrato donde le dábamos acceso a traficar con nuestro transporte- George tomo aire y continuo- nosotros nos negamos por supuesto y fue ahí que se enfureció y nos amenazo con raptar a Hermione-

-Ahí está todo ese el problema… Lucius odia que lo rechacen… y más cuando se trata de traficar- explicaba James- Mira amigo, intentaremos hallar a Hermione pero llevara su tiempo, no tenemos indicios de donde podría estar su mansión o cuartel o donde sea que se reúne Lucius para tratar asuntos ilícitos. Haremos todo lo que podamos-

-De acuerdo-

-Ginny, tu estuviste con Hermione antes de que ella se fuera a su cita, ¿no sabes nada acerca del chico con él que se fue?- pregunto confundida la señora Granger.

Ginny se movió incómoda en el asiento, siendo víctima de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella, incluida la de su novio. _"Ginny debes decirles, no importa ahora si eres confidente de Hermione, ella esta desaparecida ahora"_ pensó Ginevra mientras tomaba aire y comenzaba a relatar todo lo que sabía, desde el dia ayer, sábado, que paso con Hermione arreglándola para su cita con el chico que la tenia distraída, Draco Hichenman.

-¿Draco Hichenman?- pregunto Lily Potter cuando Ginny acabo con lagrimas en los ojos- James él es…-

-Si, Lily es el- culmino James la oración de su esposa- Draco Hichenman no existe, ese es el nombre que usaba Draco Malfoy cuando estaba en la CIA junto con nosotros… era su identidad falsa… Draco Malfoy es el hijo único de Lucius-

Un silencio eterno se coloco en la sala de los Granger mientras asimilaban toda la información dada de aquel chico que había distraído a la joven Hermione.

-Draco, es un chico, muy bueno- dijo enseguida James al ver la expresión de su amigo George- si conozco bien a Hermione, el seria el esposo perfecto para ella-

-¡Pero es el hijo de un mafioso!- grito Jane.

-No tienen nada que ver que sea el hijo de un mafioso, Jane, el es un buen hombre, nos lo demostró mientras estaba en la CIA con nosotros- contaba Lily- Draco, se había unido a la CIA después de terminar la preparatoria, justamente para combatir contra su padre, logro entrar gracias a su madre tiene contactos adentro, pero Lucius lo amenazaba mucho con matar a su madre, Narcissa, desde entonces siempre se mantuvo distante de su padre y protegía a su madre- Lily se detuvo un momento y continuo- dejo la CIA hace más o menos un año y justamente por amenazas de su padre, así que no me cabe duda de que si él fue quien secuestro a Hermione para su padre, es seguro que lo amenazo nuevamente-

-Deben confiar en nosotros… si localizamos al chico, seguro nos ayudara- dijo James pensativo- solo tenemos que proteger a su madre y a el mismo de su padre.

-Confiamos en ustedes- declaro George mientras miraba a los Potter- pero no me pidas que confié en el chico, James, por lo menos por ahora no-

James miro a su esposa, quien le enviaba una mirada que entendiera a sus amigos, estaban pasando por un momento muy difícil y no iban a confiar en desconocidos.

-Está bien- sentencio James- iremos a interrogar a los guardaespaldas de Hermione, por el momento, no podemos decirles que vamos a salvarla o encontrarla, y les repito nuevamente, no tenemos pistas y ningún indicio, así que ténganos paciencia, tal vez piensen que somos los mejores detectives, pero estos casos donde el criminal es un pez gordo, como lo es Lucius Malfoy son muy difíciles, hasta para personas experimentadas como nosotros-

-Solo encuéntrenla James, es lo único que les pido, encuéntrenla y tráiganla de vuelta casa- pido Jane Granger, que no paraba de llorar.

Los Potter solo asintieron antes de encaminarse hacia a la sala de vigilancia de la mansión, cuando entraron en la sala vieron que estaba vacía y se pusieron manos a la obra.

-James- Llamo Lily a su esposo

-Dime-

-Nunca pudimos, hasta ahora poner a Malfoy entre las rejas- dijo su esposa seria- ¿piensas que podremos con esto? Es Hermione la que está secuestrada, no cualquier persona-

-Amor tranquila, podremos salvarla-

James, beso y abrazo a su esposa en un intento de tranquilizarla, para que pudieran seguir trabajando. Lo cierto era que hasta James Potter estaba nervioso e inquieto en cómo podría salir todo esto.

* * *

 **Dejen sus Reviews me harian la persona mas feliz del mundo, y como saben acepto sus criticas.**

 **Besos**

 **ChicaMisteriosa05**


	6. Capitulo 5 - No hay confianza

**Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren muy bien, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia recien salido del horno. Acabo de terminarlo y como tuve tiempo libre decidi subirlo :)  
**

 **Trate de hacerlo largo como les dije en el capitulo pasado asi que espero que este bien, aun que si falta algo no duden en decirmelo.**

 **Los personajes son de J.K Rowling (solo los personajes inventados por mi me pertenecen)**

 **Muchas gracias por los Reviews, muy contenta con sus comentarios. Asi que le mando un saludo a:**

 ***Micaela Malfoy: Hola, bienvenida a la novela, espero que te guste y disfrutes leyendola, trato de actualizar siempre que puedo :)**

 ***Hermy Evans Black: Si, bastante emocionante, ahora comienza el drama, yo creo que todas queremos un secuestrador como Draco jajaj.**

 **Disfruten el capitulo, comenten que les parece, etc.**

* * *

Capitulo 5 – No hay confianza.

Hermione se movió incomoda de lo que parecía una cama, comenzó abrir sus ojos muy lentamente, y se desperezo como hacia todas las mañanas, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación muy hermosa, las paredes eran de un color rosa palo muy bonito, el piso de un alfombrado muy suave color blanco, el dosel del cama rosa palo igual que las paredes y con almohadas blancas, a su derecha en la habitación, hay un escritorio vacio y más adelante unos grandes ventanales que dan paso a un balcón, mientras que a su izquierda solo se encuentran dos puertas, Hermione abre la primera y es un baño con todas las comodidades, mientras que la segunda puerta la deja asombrada, al abrirla descubre que es un armario lleno de ropa, vestidos, zapatos, un tocador con perfumes y demás cosas para el cabello, y accesorios.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto algo confundida. Sabía que esta habitación no era su cuarto, no tenía su esencia ni sus colores.

Y fue ahí que las imágenes de la noche anterior golpearon su mente radicalmente. La tarde con Ginny, su cita con Draco, como fue algo borracha al departamento del rubio e hicieron el amor de la manera más romántica y salvaje, cuando él la dejo en su casa y… La secuestro revelándole su verdadera identidad. La castaña fue hacia la cama y se sentó en ella frotando su cien, ¿Por qué la había secuestrado el chico que le gustaba?

-Draco Malfoy- dijo quedando pensativa. Nuevamente se lleva un susto al ver que la puerta de la entrada a la habitación se abre.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- dijo Draco entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miro mal- no me digas así, _Malfoy_ \- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Auch, eso dolió- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca y mirándola _"Draco, Draco, sabias que esto iba a pasar"_ pensó ocultando su tristeza- te traje el desayuno… bueno, en realidad traje para que pudiéramos comer juntos como anoche-

-Ni sueñes que vamos a repetir lo de anoche- dijo Hermione desatando su enojo contenido- me mentiste, me usaste, ¿y esperas que de la nada haga como si nada paso?-

-Herms, hermosa, yo no lo hice intencionalmente… déjame explicarte por favor- pidió Draco tratando de no enojarse, _"vaya carácter"_ pensó.

-No quiero oír ninguna explicación, no voy a darte la oportunidad que vuelvas a mentirme- dijo la castaña mostrándose dolida- yo pensé que eras diferente, parecías diferente, pero veo que eso heredaste de tu padre, una máscara para poder engañar a las personas-

-Escúchame, _Granger_ , no me conoces ni un poco, nena, el hombre que conociste en la fiesta, con el que hablaste por celular, con el que saliste anoche, y con el hombre que hiciste el amor como una fiera, ese es el hombre que tienes en frente ahora mismo- dijo Draco enojado, odiaba que lo relacionaran con su padre, y más de esa forma- no te mentí, y no te use en ningún momento, actué con la verdad, y si te secuestre es porque estoy muy jodido- termino diciendo, para luego pararse e irse de la habitación, dejando a una Hermione, en pleno llanto.

-No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, entre en esta habitación, incluido mi padre ¿entendido?- dijo Draco a los guardias que se encontraban custodiando los pasillos de la mansión Malfoy.

-Si Malfoy- respondieron.

-Bien-

Draco se encamino hacia la oficina de su padre hecho un perro rabioso, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué? _"mejor idea hubiera sido llevar lejos a mama de aquí"_ pensó, mientras llegaba a la oficina y entraba sin tocar. Al entrar a la oficina, Draco hubiera preferido tocar.

-Si, así, si, si, aaahhh si- gemía como una condenada Pansy Parkinson la amante de Lucius mientras este la tomaba por detrás.

-Podrían hacer sus cochinadas en una habitación- dijo Draco tapándose la cara _"otra vez esta escena no"_

-Podrías aprender a tocar- le reclamo Pansy mientras se acomodaba la ropa y se dirigía a la puerta- seguimos este asunto en tu habitación Lucius- después de esto se fue.

-Fulana de mierda- mascullo Draco.

-Hijo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntaba Lucius mientras se acomoda los vaqueros negros que llevaba.

-Solo quería informarte que ya está aquí en la mansión- dijo Draco mirando la nada, menos a su padre.

-Excelente, ¿y los Potter ya me están buscando?- pregunto Lucius encendiendo un abano.

-Sí, me lo confirmaron hace una hora- respondió con vos monótona.

-Perfecto, así me gusta, escucha Draco- dijo Lucius para luego darle una calada al abano- esto no termina aquí, tu supervisaras a la chica Granger, además no van a quedarse aquí en Londres, se irán a mi casa de verano en Francia, si sus padres la quieren de vuelta me van a tener que suplicar, de rodillas por supuesto- sentencio el rubio con odio.

-No soy tu empleado- dijo Draco.

-Eres mi hijo, y si te pones a pensar, estas metido en esto de todos modos- respondió su padre en tono burlo.

Draco lo medito un momento y supo que su padre tenía razón _"viejo bastardo"_ pensó aguantando el enojo

-Hare eso, si dejas a mama libre de amenazas- respondió finalmente Draco.

-Hijo…- comenzó Lucius

-No… es eso o nada- sentencio el joven Malfoy- decide… ahora.

Lucius miro a su hijo detenidamente y respondió

-De acuerdo, no le hare nada a Narcissa y no habrá mas amenazas, Draco, pero donde me entere que salió del país o alguna cosa parecida… no esperes encontrarla viva- dijo un Lucius Malfoy muy serio.

-Claro, lo que digas- dijo Draco, sonriendo por dentro _"padre has caído en mi trampa"_

-Muy bien, ahora vete, y supervisa a la chica, te diré cuando tengan que irse- y sin más Draco salió nuevamente de la oficina de su padre hacia la casa de su madre.

Debía avisarle cuanto antes de que se fuera del país con su novio, Thomas Kendrey, hombre que solo le agradaba porque había sido él quien lo había aceptado para entrar en la CIA, su madre bajo la protección de ese hombre, estaba en buenas manos.

Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia la castaña ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Tenía que lograr que ella lo escuchara, que le creyera nuevamente, además después la noche que habían tenido el chico la quería nuevamente en su cama.

* * *

Hermione después de la discusión con Draco, había llorado casi una hora entera, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto discutir con el rubio? Si no eran pajera, ni novios ni nada. Pero aun así, Hermione admitía que el rubio se había colado en su corazón de manera muy fuerte y rápida, le gustaba mucho Draco, la hacía sentir bella, mujer, una pasión desenfrenada, _amor_ … _Si Draco Malfoy le hacía sentir amor a Hermione Granger_. Supo que estaba muy jodida cuando ese pensamiento salto en su mente y agito su corazón. También había recordado la promesa que le había hecho al rubio de darle otra oportunidad, pasase lo que pasase, se odiaba a si misma por haberle dado esa ventaja, pero aun así ella era inteligente y no iba a permitir que el rubio ganase su confianza tan rápido como la primera vez.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño a ducharse, el agua caliente hiso que se relajara y dejara de pensar en el mundo por un momento. Al salir del baño se dirigió, envuelta en una toalla, al armario escogió unos jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas, una remera margas largas blancas, y un suéter rojo, fue hacia el espejo y peino su cabello, gracias al cielo que en el baño habían los mismos shampos y acondicionadores que ella usaba en el baño, lo que no había eran los aromatizantes y jabones con sus olores favoritos como vainilla y chocolate, detestaba no tenernos.

Una vez de haber terminado su rutina, la castaña no supo qué hacer, no tenía una laptop ni nada para entretenerse, mas lo único que obtuvo al estar sin hacer nada, fueron pensamientos tristes, ¿cómo podía pensar en estar entreteniéndose?

-Hermione, estas secuestrada, joder, no de vacaciones- dijo para sí misma, conteniendo las lagrimas, tenía que ser fuerte y tener esperanza, su familia iba a encontrarla, le daba esperanza ver el paisaje, seguían en Londres, así que pronto la encontrarían… o eso pensaba.

 _Horas más tardes_

Hermione se había despertado bruscamente por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse muy fuerte, estaba todo a oscuras, con dificultad alcanzo el velador y lo prendió, solo fue para volver asustarse.

Draco Malfoy, nuevamente con una bandeja de comida pero esta vez solo había cantidad para una persona.

-Te traje la cena- dijo simplemente mientras apoyaba las cosas en la cama y se disponía a irse.

-Malfoy- lo llamo Hermione

-¿Malfoy? Hasta ayer era Draco- dijo dándose vuelta, arrastrando las palabras.

-Tu metiste la pata ahora aguántate- contesto la castaña con el mismo tono- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Llévame a casa- exigió.

-Yo no puedo decidir eso-

-¡TU ME SECUESTRASTE, AHORA TU LLEVAME A CASA!- grito Hermione decepcionada por la respuesta

-Oye para empezar no me grites- dijo Malfoy subiendo la voz- no soy el culpable de esto, es mi padre… si tus padres hubieran acepto no estarías en esto-

-Mis padres son honestos no como el tuyo- escupió Granger queriendo pelear.

-Mira, _Hermione_ , insulta todo lo que quieras a mi padre- dijo Draco sentándose a su lado, siéndose dolido al ver como la castaña se alejaba un poco- eso no va afectarme, el será mi padre pero desde que está en las cosas "ilegales" yo no he seguido su camino, si hice esto fue por amenazas suyas- dijo el rubio queriendo convencerla.

Hermione medito un momento las palabras del rubio parecían sinceras, pero era muy desconfiada y no iba a dejar que Draco le mintiera de nuevo.

-Sabes… no te creo nada, aun que sienta que me dices la verdad- dijo la castaña más tranquila- no puedo confiar en ti, no después de lo has hecho-

-No fue intencionalmente-

-No importa eso, lo hiciste de todas formas, quisiera que vuelva el Draco al que conocí hace unas semanas pero eso no pasara- contesto la ojimiel tratando de aguantar las lagrimas- me gustas mucho Draco… pero has perdido mi confianza-

-Dame la oportunidad de tener tu confianza nuevamente- se lo estaba implorando, eso no era típico del rubio- no te defraudare-

-No Draco-

-Prometiste que si- dijo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

-Era otra circunstancia Malfoy, esa promesa no vale en esta situación- dijo muy segura de sus palabras Hermione mirando a Draco muy seriamente.

-No seas cobarde Granger- dijo Draco sosteniendo la mirada.

Hermione cerró los ojos pensativa, no iba a darle otra oportunidad, estaba dolida y no quería, bueno, en parte se estaba mintiendo, su corazón pedía que perdonara al rubio mientras que su cerebro decía que fuera muy fría con él.

-No voy a darte una oportunidad…-dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose por el dolor en los ojos grises del rubio- por ahora no- concluyo

-¿No hablaras en serio?- pregunto el rubio indignado _"¿por qué es tan difícil que diga que si?"_ pensó para sus adentros.

-Si, Malfoy, hablo muy en serio- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos- ¿quieres mi confianza?- pregunto- Gánatela- respondió enseguida.

-No será tan difícil- dijo Draco mirándola burlón- solo me tomara unos días.

-Oh, no esperes que sea como la primera vez- dijo Hermione sonriendo- será mucho peor-

-Acepto el reto-

-Muy bien- dijo Hermione de pronto se le vino algo a la mente- Malfoy- lo llamo

-Dime-

-¿Por qué arruinaste esto?-

-Ya te lo dije hoy… estoy muy jodido- le contesto el rubio sinceramente- ahora come y duerme- dijo para luego levantarse e irse.

Dejando a una Hermione comiendo con un montón de preguntas en su mente.

* * *

En otra mansión no muy lejos de la mansión de los Granger, un moreno y una pelirroja seguían despiertos y trabajando en el secuestro de su ahijada, hasta que un telefono suena molestosamente.

-Sí, habla James- contesto el moreno- perfecto, al fin noticias buenas… Lily- llama a su esposa.

-Si… no me digas ¿la encontraron?- pregunto Lily Potter entusiasmada.

-No cariño- dijo el moreno viendo como el entusiasmo de su esposa cambiaba por tristeza- pero vieron a Draco, podemos contactarlo-

La sonrisa de su mujer volvió y ambos siguieron trabajando hasta que al fin se fueron a la cama totalmente agotados.


	7. Capitulo 6 - Francia

**Holiss, mis queridas lectoras y espero que se encuentren muy bien, hoy les traigo ya el SEXTO capitulo de la historia :)**

 **Ademas tambien queria comentarles una pequeño aviso que tengo para ustedes:**

 **Bueno, tal vez no lo sepan, pero yo estoy estudiando en una universidad de mi ciudad y ha comenzado demandarme bastante de mi tiempo libre. Asi que decidi publicar los capitulos cada viernes ¿Por qué viernes? Bueno, justamente porque es el dia que mas tiempo tengo para dedicarlo a escribir la historia y publicarla. Por supuesto que si en la semana puedo publicar ademas del viernes lo hare. Todo va depender de mi tiempo :)**

 **Espero que no les moleste este arreglo pero debia hacerlo para tener mas ordenadas mis actividades.**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a J.K. Rowling (excepto los que yo invento).**

 **Les mando un saludo enorme a:**

 ***Moi-Kill: Bienvenida a la historia, espero que te guste. Me alegra que hayas podido entener un poco la trama jaja**

 ***Micaela Malfoy: Bien! asi me gusta n.n**

Capitulo 6 – Francia

-No voy a ir a ningún lado Draco Malfoy ni lo sueñes- expreso Hermione con enojo viendo como las mucamas terminaban de empacar la ropa del armario en unas maletas negras para luego dejarlas cerca de la puerta.

-Lo siento nena, pero como eh estado diciendo estos tres días… yo no decido las cosas- dijo Draco cansado de pelear con la castaña.

Habían tenido peleas desde el domingo, y es que a decir verdad al rubio le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que la señorita Hermione Granger, cada vez que podía había intentado escapar, Draco no lo negaba, la castaña era inteligente y se las había arreglado para poder escaparse cada vez que tenia oportunidad, pero cada vez que lo intentaba fallaba enormemente, el rubio con los demás guardias siempre la atrapaban, pero aun así la castaña no se rendía.

Draco bufo cansado, sabía que iba ser difícil poder llevar a la castaña a la casa de vacaciones de su padre, pero no tenía opción, no después del inesperado reencuentro que tuvo con sus ex compañeros de la CIA, los Potter.

 _Flash Black_

 _Draco iba saliendo del edificio donde vivía su madre, decepcionado al ver que los hombres que trabajaban para su padre custodiaban disimuladamente el departamento de su madre desde afuera del edificio, controlando todos los movimientos de su madre, JODER, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora?_

 _Su pregunta pudo haber sido contestada de no haber sido por una mano en su hombro y una familiar voz que lo detuvo._

 _-Draco, necesitamos tu ayuda-_

 _-Llegaron tarde, Potter, ahora no puedo ayudarlos- quiso contestar el rubio lo tranquilamente posible._

 _-vayamos a ese callejón, así hablamos tranquilos- contesto James comenzando a caminar._

 _Al llegar al callejón fue Lily la que hablo._

 _-Draco, es Hermione, ya sabemos que estas involucrado, solo queremos que nos ayudes a encontrarla- dijo posicionándose enfrente de Draco._

 _-De verdad, no puedo- dijo Draco- mi padre, ha vuelto con sus amenazas y yo debo proteger a mi madre-_

 _-Lo sabemos chico- dijo James mirándolo compasivamente- ¿si te aseguramos proteger a tu madre… nos vas ayudar?- pregunto decidido el moreno._

 _-No importa lo que me aseguren- comenzó nuevamente Draco- Lucius Malfoy tiene a mi madre custodiada con sus matones por todos lados James, no puedo ni siquiera sacarla del país-_

 _-Si nos brindas tu ayuda, podrá salir ilesa de todo esto- contraataco James nuevamente._

 _-James, no me insistas- dijo el rubio mirando como los matones de su padre trataban de encontrarlo- a mí también me vigila, lo está haciendo ahora, si mi padre se entera hasta podría matar a Hermione, y si eso pasa ni siquiera ustedes podrán salvarla- culmino Draco antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su auto -no lo entienden, no entienden con quien están peleando-_

 _-Draco, hijo, es nuestra ahijada, debemos salvarla- dijo Lily tratando de contener las lagrimas._

 _-Lo sé, yo no quería secuestrarla- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta- me gusta Hermione, pero mi madre es una persona importante en mi vida-_

 _-Malfoy...- Insistía James._

 _-Amigo, no insistas, no va cambiar mi decisión- Draco miraba a sus antiguos compañeros quebrarse- tratare en lo posible de que mi madre se vaya lo más rápido posible, les prometo que la protegeré a Hermione de todo, no le pasara nada y…- quiso no haber pronunciado esa "y"_

 _-y…- lo animo Lily secando sus lagrimas._

 _-Voy a salvarla, voy a alejarla de los planes de mi padre- dijo con paso firme._

 _-Eso nos basta por ahora- dijo James mirándolo con orgullo- pero volveremos hablar-_

 _-Lo sé… cuídense- se despedía Malfoy._

 _-Tu igual- dijo el matrimonio Potter._

 _Fin del Flash Black_

Esa conversación solo hacía que Draco este mas jodido de lo que ya estaba, no sabía cómo sacar a su madre junto con su novio del país y mucho menos sabia como sacar a Hermione de ese lio que originalmente ella y el no tenían nada que ver.

El rubio suspira intentando concentrarse, pronto encontraría la forma, solo necesitaba tiempo, y tal vez en la casa de vacaciones de su padre tendría la tranquilidad y silencio que necesitaba para poder formular un plan exitoso que salvara a las dos mujeres que quería. ¿Ya quería a Hermione? No, solo le gustaba la castaña, quería sacarla del jodido plan de su padre, sí, eso. Y hablando de Roma, enfoca su mirada gris en la castaña que le seguía gritando quien sabe que cosas, que por supuesto no había oído ninguna.

Cansado de la monotonía de la situación el rubio decide intentar con una nueva táctica. Se dirige hacia la castaña y al estar cerca de ella solo la empuja para acostarla en la cama y subirse encima de ella. Como esperaba la chica intenta empujarlo y sacarlo pero, sin éxito se rinde mirándolo con desprecio.

-Déjame en paz, no iré a Francia ni lo sueñes- ladro Hermione nuevamente.

-Es como la decima vez que escucho eso… ¿solo eso sabes decir?- dijo Draco haciendo presión en su agarre provocando un jadeo en la castaña.

-Malfoy, sal de encima, no estoy para discusiones- dijo la castaña impacientándose.

-Qué raro, siempre eres tú la que empieza las discusiones- dijo Draco ignorándola.

-No iré…-

-Ya sé lo que dirás una y otra vez- dijo Draco acercándose a su rostro _"Quiero besarte" pensó_ – y déjame decirte, querida, que iras igual, quieras o no… te lo eh dicho varias veces, lo que ordena mi padre es lo que se hace-

-Solo iré con una condición- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-Te escucho- le contesto el rubio mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, provocando que la piel de la chica se erizara gracias a su respiración.

-Solo iré si me dejas escapar, cuando lleguemos a Francia-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo Draco separándose drásticamente de ella. A la castaña nuevamente le afecto su alejamiento.

-Malfoy, es que no entiendes…- empezaba Hermione nuevamente con su discurso.

-Escucha Granger, es la última vez que te lo explico- dijo Draco frotándose la sien, perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia- no puedo dejarte ir, aun que quisiera no puedo-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- pregunto con impaciencia Hermione.

-Es complicado- todavía no era momento de contarle sus pesares a la castaña.

-Podre seguirte- insistió Granger.

-Nena, este no es el momento, ni el lugar, para hablar de estas cosas, mi padre tiene oídos y ojos por toda esta casa…- y en ese momento a Draco se le ocurrió una idea- pero si vas conmigo a Francia, podrás saber porque no puedo dejarte ir-

-Eso es extorción- contesto Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Dejare la oferta abierta- dijo Draco mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- iras, quieras o no, las cosas ya están listas, salimos en una hora- dijo para cerrar la puerta, escuchando los gritos e insultos de la castaña.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que encontraron al chico y lo único que hiso fue hacerle una promesa?!-grito Jane Granger, luego de escuchar el relato de su amiga Lily, quien la miraba un poco asustada después de ese grito.

Para los señores Granger había sido un gran golpe el saber que su hija había sido secuestrada enfrente a su casa y sin ninguna posibilidad de salvarla, lo que llevo al matrimonio a una decadencia absoluta, a estar encerrados en la mansión y solo salir al patio a tomar aire si es que lo necesitaban, después del secuestro habían dejado a las empresas a cargo a sus vicedirectores para que pudieran coordinarlas, aun así las decisiones las seguían tomando los Granger.

La más afectada era Jane, que cada vez que nombraban a su hija por la televisión o en la radio o cualquier medio de comunicación se echaba a llorar sin consuelo. El señor Granger había perdido todas las emociones, parecía un hombre sin vida, solo se limitaba a comer, dormir, bañarse, consolar en cuanto podía a su esposa y dirigir la empresa desde su oficina. Se había convertido en un hombre monótono.

Los Potter después de su charla con Draco, habían seguido discretamente al joven y así pudieron localizar la mansión Malfoy, esperaban encontrar ahí a la hija de sus amigos. Pero por alguna extraña razón Lily Potter y con su sexto sentido presentía que no iban a encontrar buenas cosas en aquella casa.

-Es todo lo que pudimos hacer Jane, tienes que entender que es un avance- dijo Lily tratando de convencerla sin éxito.

-¿Un avance? ¿Y mi hija?-pregunto escolarizada- Lleva tres días secuestrada Lily… TRES DIAS- dijo para luego echarse a llorar.

-Cariño- la llamo la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba consolándola- sé que esto es muy difícil de sobrellevar, yo estaría igual si fuera Harry... Draco la protegerá tienen que confiar en su palabra-

-Él fue quien la secuestro… ¿Cómo es que la va proteger?- pregunto con la cabeza baja la señora Granger.

-Solo lo hizo por amenazas estoy segura… si confías en mi, confiaras en el, es un buen chico- dijo Lily mientras limpiaba la cara de su amiga.

-Sabes que soy muy desconfiada, no voy a confiar hasta verlo- dijo firme Jane.

-Está bien- contesto la pelirroja cerrando los ojos, no podía insistirle a la terquedad de su amiga- mañana registraremos la mansión Malfoy, la hemos encontrado- dijo viendo como los ojos marrones de Jane se iluminaban.

-¿Tú crees que Hermione este…?- quiso terminar su pregunta pero Jane fue interrumpida

-No lo sé amiga, no lo sé, esperemos que si- le dijo Lily para luego abrazarla nuevamente.

Más a lo lejos unos jóvenes miraban la escena con miradas tristes.

-Que mal lo está pasando Jane- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry.

-Ni siquiera la palabra mal alcanza Gin- dijo el moreno apretando el agarre en su novia- ¿sabes algo de Ron?- pregunto.

-No, desde que se entero que secuestraron a Herms no ha salido de su habitación- dijo Ginny muy preocupada- solo baja a comer nada mas-

-Debemos hacer algo Ginny- dijo Harry preocupado.

-Lo sé pero ¿qué?-

-Primero saquemos a tu hermano de ese estado- dijo Harry comenzando a caminar con ella hacia la salida de la mansión Granger- luego pegaremos carteles con la foto de Hermione ¿te parece?- dijo Harry queriendo sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de su novia.

-Claro- dijo Ginny sonriendo levemente

* * *

-Que quede claro que esto no quedara así Malfoy- dijo Hermione entregándole su pasaporte a la empleada del aeropuerto.

-Quéjate todo lo que quieras Granger, sabes que…- decía el rubio para ser interrumpido por la castaña.

-yo no decido las cosas- dijo la ojimiel imitando la voz de Draco- es una patética excusa, admítelo-

-Cree lo que quieres nena, no va cambiar nada- dijo Draco mientras subían al avión de primera clase pagado por su padre- y por favor no me hagas querer lanzarte del avión, quiero un vuelo tranquilo-

-Oh, no te preocupes será tu mejor vuelo- dijo Granger sin emoción alguna.

Y tal como lo dijo así lo cumplió Hermione se limito a leer revistas de modas, cosas de chicas y en especial ignorar a Draco Malfoy. Este por supuesto, se molesto por la falta de interés que estaba recibiendo de parte de la castaña pero a su pesar necesitaba eso, necesitaba pensar y formular una idea para sacarla de aquel lio, aun así no pudo concentrarse, se perdía en sus pensamientos observando a la castaña leer y dormir en el avión.

Una vez llegados a Francia y específicamente a Paris, tomaron un auto rentado y Draco condujo hacia la casa de vacaciones que se encontraba bastante lejos de la ciudad, el rubio dirigió su vista al paisaje y supo que estaba llegando.

Condujo el auto hacia un portón el cual estaba cerrado con candados, luego de abrirlo y pasar, siguió derecho por un camino lleno de arboles a su alrededor y mas al fondo una hermosa cabaña de dos pisos con hermosos arreglos de flores afuera. Hermione quien había despertado de su sueño, solo pudo observar la maravillosa vista que tenia de la casa, simplemente era perfecta. _"No puedo creer que un mafioso tenga una casa de vacaciones así"_ pensó la castaña mientras ayudaba a Draco a bajar las maletas.

-Señor Malfoy, me alegra que haya venido ¿Vacaciones nuevamente?- pregunto Claire la ama de llaves de la casa mientras iba a recibirlos con una calida mirada.

-Más o menos Claire… Te presento a Hermione Granger ella es…- Draco no sabía que decir _¿Qué somos?_ Se pregunto a sí mismo.

-Tu novia seguro, es muy hermosa, me extraña que tu madre no me haya dicho nada- decía la mujer mientras abrazaba a una Hermione en pleno estado de shock.

 **Deja tu Reviews, cualquier critica o comentario constructivo es bienvenido. Todo sea para que la historia mejore :)**

 **Besos**

 **ChicaMisteriosa05**


	8. Capitulo 7 - Sin Respuesta

**Hola mis queridas lectoras y bienvenidas a un nuevo capitulo mas de esta humilde novela. Para empezar, pedirle mil disculpas a todas por no haber subido este capitulo el viernes, tuve un pequeño contratiempo familiar que tenia que estar presente y se me hiso imposible poder subir el capitulo.**

 **Perdon por hacerlas esperar tanto u.u**

 **Los personajes le pertenecen totalmente a J.K. Rowling**

 **Saludos para:**

 ***Hermy Evans Black: Gracias por las palabras y estar siempre comentando sobre la historia. :)**

 **Sin mas que decir, las dejo con el capitulo 7**

* * *

Capitulo 7 – Sin Respuestas

-¿DÓNDE ESTA? ¿DÓNDE LA TIENES?- gritaba un escolarizado James Potter a un muy relajado Lucius Malfoy que se encontraba esposado.

Después una semana de investigación a fondo y con la ayuda secreta de Narcissa Malfoy, los Potter por fin habían encontrado la ubicación a la casa de Lucius, después de varias noches en vela y días de discusiones el matrimonio Potter disfruto la recompensa tan esperada, dándole esperanzas a los Granger de haber encontrado a su hija.

Toda la esperanza y la alegría que tenían ambos matrimonios se había venido abajo cuando registraron la Mansión Malfoy y no hallaron a la castaña tan solo encontraron cuartos y cuartos vacios.

-Potter, no sabía que tenias ese carácter- dijo Lucius sonriéndole cínicamente- vaya policía-

-Escucha y responde la pregunta imbécil- James ya no tenía la paciencia que solía tener.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- respondió simplemente el patriarca de la familia Malfoy.

-Mira, Malfoy, esto es lo que haremos sino contestas entonces vamos…- el moreno no pudo terminar con su oración ya que fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Basta James, no dirá nada, has estado discutiendo desde que registramos la casa- dijo una tranquila Lily Potter que estaba cansada de escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez- hablaremos con nuestro infiltrado, de seguro sabe a dónde escondió a Hermione-

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto Lucius con indignación- ¿cómo que infiltrado? ¿Cómo?-

" _Bingo"_ pensó Lily manteniendo su postura-Oh Lucius eres tan ciego- dijo ignorando sus preguntas- la heroína te está haciendo daño hombre-

-¡Perra! Dime a quien infiltraron ya- grito Lucius más que enfadado, si algo le molestaba era que hubieran soplones entre sus secuaces.

Pero ignorando totalmente el comentaron Lily Potter hablo nuevamente- llévenlo a la celda muchachos, en algún momento hablara, o hablaremos con nuestro "infiltrado"- dijo mientras se marchaba con su esposo de la casa del mafioso.

-Eres brillante- le dijo su esposo apretando su cintura mientras salían.

-Gracias, es una buena táctica, nunca falla- dijo Lily sonriendo.

* * *

-Draco, dile la verdad a esa mujer, no para de hacerme preguntas sobre… _nosotros_ \- dijo Hermione mientras despegaba su vista del libro que leía para mirar al rubio- esta matándome, no me sale mentir y además se me acaban los argumentos-

Después de el shock de Hermione por el disparatado pensamiento de Claire, se habían instalado en la casa, y para apreciación de la castaña, la casa era muy bella, con aire rustico y campestre que tanto le gustaba. Lo que no le gustaba y molestaba fue que Draco no hubiera aclarado el malentendido con aquella ama de llaves, solo había asentido y sonriendo a Claire que solo reía y los felicitaba a ambos.

-Pronto se aburrirá, tu solo sigue el juego _amor_ \- dijo Draco sonriéndole coquetamente, si algo había salido bien era esa suposición que la propia Claire había pensado, que ellos fueran novios, y así había quedado para la ama de llaves.

Hermione bufo cansada de discutir todos los días con el rubio por lo mismo, esa era su respuesta siempre, cada vez que le pedía que le dijera la verdad, y es que le daba un poco de lastima mentirle descaradamente en la cara a Claire, la mujer regordeta era un amor de persona, ella y Hermione habían hecho un lazo de amistad muy rápido en pocos días, tanto que Hermione a veces se olvidaba que estaba secuestrada.

Francia la hacía olvidar del problema y la postura que tenía que tener frente a Draco, fría y por supuesto enojada. Pero para asombro de ella, le gustaba que el rubio insistiera en ganarse su confianza nuevamente, pero aun así no le revelaba sus secretos y mucho menos le contaba su historia como le había ofrecido.

-No me llames así-bufo nuevamente la castaña- Malfoy por favor- suplico

-Hermione- dijo únicamente el rubio para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse al de la castaña y acercar su rostro al de ella- no lo hare-

-Invades mi espacio personal-

-En nuestra cita invadí más que tu espacio personal- dijo sonriendo el rubio, provocando un sonrojo en la castaña- déjame besarte Hermione- dijo nuevamente acercándose más.

" _Si, si, si"_ decía la conciencia de Hermione-No- fue lo contesto.

-Lo deseas tanto como yo- dijo Draco rozando con sus labios la mejilla de la chica.

-Draco…- susurro Hermione para luego darse cuenta que el rubio la había levantado de su asiento.

-Si Hermione- dijo Malfoy que ya estaba besándole la mejilla, había aguantado mucho tiempo, quería tenerla con el nuevamente.

Hermione solo comenzó a suspirar por los besos del rubio y a duras penas oponía resistencia- es de día y Claire podría aparecer en cualquier momento-

-Se fue a la ciudad, estamos solos- dijo Draco despejándose solo un poco para ver a la castaña a los ojos- quiero hacerte el amor, Hermione-

Hermione solo anito a gemir después de la declaración tan abierta de Draco, dándole al rubio la oportunidad perfecta para besarla y profanar su boca que tanto deseaba. Levantándola del suelo, la castaña solo enredo sus piernas a la cintura de Draco, dejándose llevar, lo quería a él, nuevamente se olvidaba de las circunstancias y los problemas, de su familia y amigos, se olvidaba de todo y solo concentraba sus pensamientos en un rubio que solo quería devorarla.

Una vez llegado a la habitación que compartían. Draco la acostó en la cama y comenzó a despojarla de sus prendas, una a una, las ropas de la castaña quedaron tiradas en el suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda y por pura mecánica la castaña cubre su cuerpo de la desnudes.

-Nena, eh visto todo lo que tienes- dijo Draco mientras se despojaba de sus ropas.

-Solo hemos estado una vez juntos, no esperes que tenga confianza- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho provocando una risa en el rubio.

-Lo sé, gracias por darme una pista de cómo ponerte en confianza- dijo el rubio y comenzando a besarla nuevamente.

Beso todo su cuerpo donde ya había besado y donde no, dedico su tiempo en mimar los pechos de la castaña besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos y apretándolos, disfrutando de los gemidos que la castaña le regalaba. Esta vez quería hacer las cosas despacio, disfrutar el momento más que la última vez. Draco bajo con besos y lambidas hacia el monte de Venus de la castaña para luego meterle dos dedos en su interior y darse cuenta que la castaña estaba completamente lista para él, pero quería que le suplicara esta vez.

-Estas empapada- le dijo mirándola.

-Solo hazlo de una vez- dijo la castaña sonrojada por el comentario.

-No todavía no- dijo Draco mientras tocaba el clítoris de su amante, haciéndola gemir.

-Draco- gimió Hermione en forma de protesta.

-Si lo quieres ven por él, nena-

Hermione haciendo caso a las palabras del rubio se levanta de la cama dejando a un rubio sorprendido por aquella acción. La castaña solo lo empuja, acostándolo en la cama para subirse nuevamente y comenzar a besar su cuello con besos húmedos. Siguió bajando hasta llegar al gran miembro del rubio totalmente excitado. Lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo como la última vez que lo había hecho y miro al rubio que solo soltaba gruñidos.

-Estas duro- le dijo de la misma forma que él había hecho con ella.

-Parece que captaste la idea- dijo Draco tomándola de los hombros y empujándola para que lo monte.

-¡Espera!- grito Hermione- la protección- le dijo asustada.

Draco solo rio, busco un condón y se lo puso rápidamente para volver a ubicar a la castaña encima suyo.

-Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer- le dijo hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la castaña mientras gruñía al sentir a Hermione moverse lentamente.

La ojimiel lo hacía lento casi rozando la locura, torturando a Draco, en cierta forma, Hermione lo hacía en forma de venganza por haberla secuestrado, pero sus pensamientos duraron poco al sentir como ella sin darse cuenta aumentaba los movimientos sintiendo como el calor la abrazaba y comenzaba a gemir más alto mientras Draco acariciaba y besabas sus pechos como devolviéndole la tortura.

-Draco estoy… ah… cerca- apenas Hermione podía hablar.

-Yo también… sigue… Hermione- gruñía el rubio mirando como la castaña llegaba al final

-¡Draco!- gimió Hermione llegando al orgasmo, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Herms- fue solo lo que consiguió articular Draco para caer en la misma burbuja que Hermione.

Se recostaron abrazándose, dándose besos suaves hasta que por fin Hermione cayo rendida al sueño seguida Draco.

 _Una hora después._

-Chicos, hace unos minutos que llegue, y les prepare el almuerzo, esperaba que pudiéramos…- Claire quedo callada después de abrir la puerta y encontrar a los jóvenes durmiendo abrazados, cubiertos solo por unas sabanas- Oh, bueno, mejor voy a comer sola, les dejare algo- dijo cerrando la puerta aguantando la risa.

* * *

- _No puedo decirte donde esta Draco, Lily, no me dijo a donde la llevaría_ \- Lily solo cerró los ojos preocupada.

-Narcissa, ¿estás completamente segura? Confiamos en que nos estás diciendo la verdad- dijo Lily tratando de sonar tranquila.

- _Estoy muy segura Lily, Draco no me lo dijo, le insistí muchísimo pero no me lo dijo, creo que sabía que ustedes iban a contactar conmigo_ -

-Es muy inteligente seguramente lo sospechaba- contesto la pelirroja orgullosa del rubio- trataremos de comunicarnos con él, debemos convencerlo de que tiene que traer a Hermione de nuevo-

- _Lo sé, espero que coopere_ \- la voz le Narcissa sonaba esperanzada- _nos vemos Lily_ -

-Adiós- solo pudo decir Lily.

-¿No te dijo nada cierto?- le pregunto su esposo sin despejar la vista de sus papeles.

-No, dice que no lo sabe- dijo Lily sentándose junto a él- tendremos que hablar con Draco nuevamente-

-Lo sé, solo déjame hablar a mí con el- James miro a su esposa y le dijo nuevamente- no quiero hacer esto pero vamos a tener que… amenazarlo por así decirlo-

-James…-comenzaba su esposa pero él la detuvo con la mano.

-Lily ha pasado ya una semana y algunos días y no hemos encontrado a Hermione, George y Jane están muy mal, se que están depresivos últimamente y no quiero que cometan una estupidez- dijo el moreno mirando a su esposa preocupado- no voy amenazar a Draco pero si le propondré un trato… es lo único que se me ocurre-

-El no es un mafioso James, no es como su padre- dijo la pelirroja acariciando la mano de su esposo.

-Yo sé que no, pero está actuando como uno, Lily, creo que las amenazas de su padre ya no le afectan, hay algo, que no nos está diciendo y ese algo no lo está dejando traer a Hermione de nuevo- contesto pensativo el moreno.

-Si eso es lo que piensas- contesto cansada la pelirroja- Haz lo que te parezca y veremos los resultados-

-Lo hare, y no es por nada pero sé que funcionara- le dijo su esposo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Para terminar con el capitulo quisiera dejarles unas preguntitas sobre la novela :)**

 **1\. ¿Que piensas sobre lo que dice James al final del capitulo?¿Se estara convirtiendo en un mafioso Draco?**

 **2.¿Que opinas de Hermione?¿Debe bajar su barrera de defensa o aumentarla?¿Le dara una segunda oportunidad a Draco?**

 **3\. Comenta si hasta este punto la novela te gusta y si hay cosas que deberia mejorar. :D**

 **Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Dejen sus Reviews con sus respuestas :)**

 **Besos**

 **ChicaMisteriosa05**


End file.
